


欢场男子／The Men in the Brothel

by sissikahn



Category: King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 07:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10894488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sissikahn/pseuds/sissikahn
Summary: 那不是他们俩第一次在妓院见面It was not the first time they met each other in the brothel





	欢场男子／The Men in the Brothel

King Arthur 2017

Arthur／Bill

 

欢场男子

 

这不是那男人第一次来此。亚瑟望着被黑甲兵压走的背影出神。点了相同的酒，从不搂着熟悉的姑娘，那个被称为"比尔"的男人是墙角的黑影，大厅的魂灵，喜好丰腴艳俗的脂粉气，喜欢笑，却不放肆，时刻收敛得如同待战士兵，好像一走出这里就会忘记鲜红的衣裙殷红的唇，转而隐入暗巷，对着一团巫术的幽光，吐露潜伏欢场所得的样样情报。

妓院里总不缺这样的人物，姑娘们不会跟金子过不去；可有时就是防不住这样的人物，卯足劲头要跟亚瑟过不去。

"一个小小的提醒，这里并不是有钱就能买到一切的天堂。"到底是第几次对视，亚瑟佯装记不清楚，他半路甩开友人，直逼向烛火照不到的角落去，逼得男人松开黏在耳畔的姑娘，攥紧酒杯，"你买不起——就算你把那价值连城的戒指脱下来，也买不起我。"

男人的手悄然躲进酒杯后面。那不是个容易被人识破的戒指，可它高尚的来历躲不过亚瑟的眼睛。

叛徒。居住在亚瑟幼年记忆的宫殿中，面孔模糊的任何一个，叛徒。男人来妓院从不对绵软白嫩的双峰或者湿乎乎的神仙窟感兴趣，他永远在看亚瑟，一如往后的许多个年头那般，又或许早熬过了先前的许多个年头。

守在黑暗中的猎手，只是不知道他是否做好成为猛兽饵食的准备。

"别给自己找麻烦，年轻人。"男人似乎笑了，却没有真意；虚张声势，亚瑟知道他并没有确定心中种种猜测，摸索至此只是直觉，好的弓手常有的，魔法般的直觉——从男人手中夺过酒杯，亚瑟碰到那指尖，没错，弓手，上好的那种，换句话说，此时此地，占不到优势的家伙。

一饮而尽，亚瑟扔掉手里碍事的东西，紧盯着镇定的男人。那双深色的眼珠近看亮得出奇，而亚瑟的金发，正浸在那水津津的眼珠中央——看起来他像是随时会扑上去似的，男人可能早知道他的底细，一臂之力，就被抵在墙上，挣脱不出禁锢。

"这儿看多了那种总追在小雄鸡屁股后面的老瘟鸡，不是什么新奇玩意儿，"亚瑟抬起手，男人立即扭了扭肩膀，下一刻就能拿出抵抗的姿态来，"我只是过来看看火源，还够不够烧起来......"不遂人愿，亚瑟没对男人用上一点气力，他的掌心从男人眼前晃过，仿佛想要擦一擦那对本就闪着光的石头。

那可不是会散布在街边的石头，它们的主人懂得藏匿自我，却经常管不住本应装点在王侧的宝物——亚瑟也有的通病，只不过亚瑟的那一对，是天神从王冠上摘下，佩在他眼眶里的。

亚瑟就是男人正在找的，是男人想得到的，如果望进透得出湖泊的眼睛，男人总会明白答案。但是，一个叛徒，一个恶魔的走狗，也许配得上天生的幸运，却配不上轻而易举。亚瑟早盘算好了，一点苦头，男人守在暗地里这些时日应得的......或是性命，为了他侍奉的英主，不服人心的沃蒂根，依旧是值得的牺牲。

摊开手掌，放低下巴，近乎轻佻，又似庄重，亚瑟摆出来这贫贱之地寻欢作乐的老爷太太们最合口味的架势，向男人发出半真半假的邀请："这种夜晚，总有一两个姑娘回不了房间——刚好容得下我们......"

刚好方便按下一个国王密探，逼问出他们胸中鬼胎。亚瑟在等，等一个知难而退，等一个自不量力，这里有一张张香软的床铺，迷魂的陷阱，蜜蜡裹臭虫，蛛网配飞蝇，气氛对了。

男人扬了扬眉毛，很快收回来；眼睛里的沉默弥漫到眼睛外面，长久得亚瑟快要认为自己把他吓跑了，久到暧昧的呼吸没有任何接触依凭，就能以假乱真的地步。

男人没把手给亚瑟，他给了亚瑟指尖的厚茧，从亚瑟的领口与忘记喘气的胸口滑过。

"你的房间。"男人不仅懂得年轻肌肤渴望的轻重缓急，还有自己的主意，"你打动我了，而我不喜欢被打搅——你的房间。"

从一开始他就该知道谁是猎手来着，他知道的，好猎手一向精通诱捕与恰如其分的自我牺牲，更别说让充满野性的兽类先放空身上憋足的蛮力。那枚足以换下整个妓院的戒指顶在亚瑟的腹部，分不清上腹跟下腹界线的微妙位置，男人要掌握此番"寻欢作乐"的分寸，视线挂在亚瑟泄露了年轻气盛的脸上，唇瓣当启不启，舌尖若隐若现......

好像亚瑟才是那个被逼到墙角扔在蜘蛛网里等着被滴封蜡的小生灵，任由一个弓手近身宰割。

"......所以那时您怎么回答的来着？"比尔笑着皱起眉头，一副回忆困难的模样。

"......'不'。"年轻的王者支着桌沿，齿间蹦出一个音节。

"'不'？"

"对，'不'。"然后塞给你了一个路过的姑娘，露西或者乔安娜，丰乳晃得人头晕目眩的那种姑娘，慌神的青年所能做出的唯一反应，亚瑟王从不为自己的年纪羞耻。

锦衣玉袍又回到男人的身上，生而如此，那双掩不住光芒的宝石在笑弯的眼帘中轻轻晃动，这位亚瑟王的骑士拥有最放肆的低笑声："那您永远地错过了这个老混账一生中最放浪的时光！就为了您那宝库里的小秘密——可惜之极！"

"......你盯了我那么久却不知道我就是你要找的人？"瞎了眼的神射手，为何还要在这圆桌边占据一席之地？亚瑟把与这男人相关的回忆中最无地自容也可能是最撩人心弦的一部分掏出来分享，却得到这样个没头没脑的结果。

"是您如何？不是您又如何？"半真半假是他们都会耍弄的把戏，男人对此语焉不详，"不论是自作多情的混混，还是自荐枕席的王子，我以为您都不会让我失望的——不过还是我失策了，两天一过，您就将我出卖给了蠢头蠢脑的士兵！"

"我想看看你到底是不是沃蒂根的眼线......"想起当时情景，瞥见比尔转动起戒指，一个巴掌的清晰触感在面颊上苏醒，亚瑟不得不说，"停下！那个戒指不行！"

不同于其他稀有的耀石或者家族的纹印，比尔下意识摸到的戒指，正是新王登基时赠给他的那一枚，"就算打在脸上也不会破相了"的那一枚。这可是凝结了英格兰之王眷宠与决心的小玩意儿，设计精巧，材质独特，独具匠心，专为保护王者威容不受威胁所设。

比尔不会不懂其中的含义，也自然明白此刻亚瑟的坚持。他不会再给他的王玩笑般的威胁与敌意，十指交叉，望着他万神眷顾的王。

"你想过来吗？"亚瑟也望着他，突然问道。

"所为何事？"

"过来弥补一下我错过的，'最放浪的时光'？"调整了坐姿，亚瑟摆出欢迎的架势。

"您的身份有变，计划早就作废了。"男人依然不为所动，声音里甚至带上点劝谏的意味，"通常，把王宫变成欢场，是好国王堕落的第一步。"

亚瑟撇了撇嘴："至少说明我暂时还是个好国王？听上去值得为此庆祝一下。"

男人扬了扬眉毛，跟亚瑟记忆中的画面一样。

"......您的房间？"

期待多时的邀请，却令英格兰之王忽地直起背脊："事实上，我更喜欢你的房间。"

他的骑士眯起眼睛。

"我几乎可以预见，您百年之后，您的后人和仆从会在国王的寝宫里翻出一个个秘密宝库，一颗颗闪亮亮的小东西......天呐，我是不是该先留封书信，提醒他们别漏了床腿边的地板下面和左边床柱挡住的那个灰色三角形的凹槽？"

 

End


End file.
